La Répartition
by AylaFyeuh
Summary: Les Avengers à Poudlard ? Vous en avez rêvez et bien pas Le Choixpeau mais c'est toujours sur lui que tombe les Cas sociaux en même temps c'est un peu ce que sont les Avengers...Et Loki peut-on seulement nommer les Avengers sans Loki ?
1. Chapter 1

Heyy Voilà, cette OS m'as pris (on pourrait sérieusement dire attaquer!) en lisant la fic Houses de BladeChaser Traduit par Roxanne Sanka Malfoy.

Comment leur répartition se serait passés et pouf un cross over, je pense que je suis malade, Tom Hiddelston ma rendue folle prenez vous en à lui xD

Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira et qu'ils ne sont pas trop OOC mais bon ils sont censé n'avoir que 11ans et certain ne connaissent rien à la magie xD

Lokiii'dxLokiii'dxLokiii'dxLokiii'dxLokiii'dxLokiii'dxLokiii'dxLokiii'dxLokiii'dxLokiii'dxLokiii'dx

Antony Stark regardait le plafond du château d'un air désabusé si c'est tout ce dont la magie était capable autant qu'il retourne bricoler chez lui. Il était persuadé de pouvoir faire mieux sans même mettre de rayon Gamma. Il était sérieusement déçu. Il entreprit donc de prendre la tête de la file de ces insignifiants cloportes en train de s'ébahir devant le miracle du plafond magique. Pathétique...

Quand il pensait qu'il allait devoir passer sept ans avec toutes ses personnes il eut franchement envie pleurer, dieu que cette année s'annonçait ennuyante. Histoire de se renseigner un peu il fit un rapide balayage des personnes présentes dans l'allée des "non réparti"

Il remarqua vite deux énergumènes blondes en train de faire un concours de Ouhaaa et Ohhh, ils ne cessait de tourner encore et encore dans l'espoir de voir l'ensemble de tout ce plafond infini. Ils lui donnaient le tournis.

Plus loin un petit brun tentait vainement de supporter les assauts de violence de son voisin qui jetait des 'Lookiii regarde, t'as vu les étoiles bougent ! Regarrde !" en le secouant dans tout les sens. Intéressant pensa Stark enfin une personne censé. Le jeune garçon avait un air ronchon collé sur le visage, Tony ne doutait pas que le brun voulu paraître intimidant mais pour le moment il avait juste l'air d'un chaton mécontent, pas étonnant que l'autre ne prenne guère au sérieux ses états d'âme. Paix à son âme.

Coupant court à ses réflexions, il vit passer près de lui une jeune fille rousse qui partit chercher un des deux blonds euphoriques. Vu la manière dont elle l'attrapa part la nuque elle ne devait guère apprécié qu'il se couvre de ridicule de la sorte. Il y avait finalement de l'espoir dans cette promo.

\- Tu pense qu'ils utilisent quel sort pour le plafond ? Lui demanda brusquement sans vraiment le voir, un garçon au teint verdâtre à sa droite.

\- Aucune idée, pour moi ce serait plus un condensé holographique prise d'un satellite en orbite proche de la Galaxie Andromède. Bien sur il faudrait mettre à jour les différentes données visuelle du dit satellite car la vidéo a rarement cette qualité mais rien d'impossible en soit. Quant aux récepteurs ils peuvent bien se trouver accrochés plafond tous les 3mètres. S'ils sont intelligents ils les ont intégré de plusieurs programmes de données diffusants ainsi plusieurs vidéo de l'univers en même ce qui expliquerait cette impression de... et bien de...Néant je crois.

\- Okayy...Toi tu es un Né-Moldus, c'est une théorie intéressante que tu as là, bien qu'un peu en avance sur son temps si je puis me permette. Une retransmission de cette qualité holographique est pour le moment je pense impossible. En ce qui concerne le plafond je pencherais plutôt pour un sortilège de Résonance ça permet de donner vie à une image ou un souvenir sans passer par la Pensine. Bien-sûr il faut une puissance exceptionnel pour faire ça alors sur cette surface. Ça n'explique pas non plus comment on peut avoir une telle netteté de..et Bien..l'univers quoi. Mais pour ça je pense qu'on a utilisé un Cofundo dessus ce qui expliquerait ton impression de Néant alors que moi je ressent plutôt un surplus sur le point d'exploser. Enfin bref Moi c'est Banner et toi ?

Tony était sur le point de lui répondre quand la voix du directeur les coupa.

…

Okay son avenir à _lui,_ allait être défini par un Chapeau miteux qui chante affreusement faux, c'est quoi cette merde...

_**PDV Choixpeau**_

Le Choixpeau comme chaque année se dressait aussi fièrement que possible sur cette chaise prêt à répartir un nouvelle tournée de sorcier qu'il espérait meilleur que la précédente.

\- Bruce Banner !

Un garçon au teint un peu maladif avança vers le tabouret, pas étonné pour deux sous il m'y le Choixpeau sur sa tête et la Répartition pu commencer.

\- Et Bien monsieur Banneur vous semblez bien peu intimidez dites-moi !

\- Intéressant, je croyais que vous n'étiez fait qu'à partir d'un sortilège de mouvance mais en fait on vous a presque insuffler la vie n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ohh qu'avons nous là, un vrai chercheur en herbe vous ne courrez pas les rues ces temps-ci et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça petit ?

\- Et bien vous avez une conscience propre j'imagine, je m'attendais juste à ce que vous criez le nom de la maison, comme si vous étiez de fait à partir de véritasérum qui s'imprégnerait jusqu'à mon cerveau vous donnant ainsi accès à mes souvenirs, vous sériez comme une Pensine en fait. Mais vous conversez et j'imagine que bien que nous communiquions télépathiquement vous n'avez pas accès à mes souvenirs n'est-ce pas ?

\- Belle théorie mais fausse comme tu l'as dit? En effet, je n'ai pas accès a tes souvenirs seulement à tes pensée les plus persistantes celle qui t'apparaisse immédiatement. Par exemple si je te dis peur !

\- …

\- Intéressant tu as donc peur de toi-même, c'est le problème des Langues de Plomb, elle traîne avec trop de chose qui les dépasse et parfois cela finit par toucher les gens de leur entourage. Je suis désolé petit.

\- Je crois que les gens s'impatiente monsieur..

\- Ah ouiii, pour toi une seul maison s'impose à mon esprit tu as un esprit vif et tu es réfléchit un fois que tu aura réussit à mettre toute cette hargne de côté tu sera sûrement un sorcier très puissant.

**SERDAIGLE !**

\- Clint Barton !

Un jeune garçon blond sautilla agilement jusqu'au marche, il semblait surexcité à l'idée d'être réparti, le Choixpeau sourit d'un air apaisé celle là allait être plus simple.

\- Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor !

\- Et bien en voilà un qui sait ce qu'il veut !

\- Le garçon eut un sursaut.

\- Mais vous parlez dit-il à voix haute.

\- Tu peux parler dans ta tête petit je t'entendrais aussi bien.

\- Parler dans ma tête qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par parler dans ma tête celui-là ?

\- Voilà c'est exactement ça

Clint écarquilla les yeux de frayeur et au loin il vit Natasha se taper la main contre le front devant sa bêtise

\- Mais vous lisez dans mes pensées !

\- Plus ou moins c'est un peu plus compliqué.

\- Ouii je vois... (il n'y comprenait rien)

\- Bref Gryfondor disais-tu ?

\- Oui c'est la meilleur maison !

\- Mais as-tu les qualités requises pour y rentrer ?

\- Bien sur je suis courageux et je ne connais pas de meilleur lanceur de sort que moi, je suis sur que je deviendrais le meilleur duelliste du monde !

\- Si c'est comme ça alors ça ne peut être que...

**GRYFFONDOR !**

\- Loki Odinson !

Et merde, avec le temps et l'expérience le Choixpeau arrivait maintenant à définir les élèves à problème, air fermé et bougon, mains dans les poches traînant des pieds en ronchonnant contre l'humanité toute entière. Le Choixpeau savait les profs allaient en baver, lui pas.

Loki regarda le Choixpeau avec tout le dégout du monde, il allait devoir mettre ça sur sa tête n'en mais quel insulte comment ces ancêtres avaient pu laisser passer ça, et encore comment Salazar Serpentard avait pu crée ça ! On voit que son génie n'avait pas été pris en compte sinon sur que cette répartition ne serait pas sous une forme aussi hideuse... Il mit néanmoins le Choixpeau avec un paranoïa extrême, et s'il attrapait des poux ?

\- Bon, faisons ça vite s'il vous plait, j'aimerais ne pas m'éterniser là dessous.

\- En voilà un intéressant, intelligent très intelligent même mais en retrait. Pourtant je vois énormément d'ambition et de pouvoir, oui le pouvoir mais aussi beaucoup d'amour et de te...

\- Alors là je vous arrête tout de suite sale carpet, il est hors de question que j'aille à Poufsouffle, donc si j'ai bien suivi ambition pouvoir et blabla c'est Serpentard donc inutile de chipoter Serpentard ira très bien.

\- Puis ce que tu le souhaites !

**SERPENTARD !**

\- Thor Odinson !

Thor regardait son petit frère s'installer à la table des ennemis, mais pourquoi pourquoi Serpentard sont petit frère était si courageux, il n'avait pas sa place là-bas ! Bon d'accord il était rusé et aimait faire des farces mais c'était jamais méchant !

\- THOR ODINSON !

Le Choipeaux regarda le garçon costaud s'approcher de lui l'air penaud, il semblait préoccupé par la répartition du précedent garçon.

\- Mais pourquoi Serpentard, il doit y avoir une erreur Loki devrait être à Gryffondor, il faut que je demande au directeur

\- Il n'est pas en ton pouvoir si celui du directeur de décider où vas qui, jeune homme.

Thor eu un sursaut il avait oublié que le Choixpeau parlait, pourtant Loki le lui avait dit afin d'éviter qu'il se ridiculise. D'ailleurs vu le regard qu'il venait de lui lancer il devait s'être trop ridiculisé, il reprit donc contenance et répondit au Choixpeau...dans sa tête, c'est bizarre de parler dans sa tête d'ailleurs.

\- Ha, heeu Bonjour ?

\- Et bien enfin une personne poli ! Bonjour mon garçon, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien un peu préoccupé mais ça va.

\- Cesse de te préoccupé de ton frère, tu ferais mieux de te préoccupé de toi !

\- Quoi ! Vous allez pas me mettre à Gryffondor ? Mais pourquoi ? Je suis pas assez courageux, je vous jure que j'étais sur le point de plonger dans le lac pour voir le Calamar mais c'est Loki qui m'en a empêcher en disant que j'aurais l'air ridicule si j'étais mouillé pour la répartition et qu'un Odinson ne doit pas ête ridicule !

\- Biienn et Pour toi il ne fait aucun doute ce sera...

\- Mais puisque je vous dit que je l'aurais fait !

**GRYFFONDOR !**

\- Steve Roger !

Un autre garçon de la trempe de Thor s'approcha du Choixpeau bien qu'ayant la même allure, il avait un démarche prudente signe qu'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait considérer le Choixpeau comme dangereux ou non. Il le mit donc prudemment sur sa tête et attendit, au vue des élèves précédents il savait que quelque chose de surprenant allait se produire.

\- Et bien c'est que j'appelle être organisé !

Steve blêmit un chapeau lui parlait, à lui, dans sa tête et il devait rester de marbre mais pourquoi ce professeur bizarre ne lui avait pas dit quand il était venu le chercher !

\- On se calme petit tout va bien se passer je suis juste la pour savoir dans quelle maison tu vas être.

\- Et comment vous aller me retourner le cerveau !

\- Nan crois-tu vraiment que le directeur me laisserait être sur ta tête si j'étais dangereux.

Steve se détendit le Chapeau avait raison, bon dieu ne jamais dire cette phrase à voix haute chez ses parents.

\- Effectivement tu aurais quelque soucis.

\- Vous lisez dans mes pensées !

\- A peu près mais ne t'inquiète pas !

Que je m'inquiète pas ! C'est une violation de ma vie privé Mons..Chape..Choixpeau je ne vous le permet pas ! Je vais en référer au direct..

**POUFSOUFFLE !**

\- Natasha Romanoff !

Natasha soupira enfin à elle, elle commençait à en avoir marre de se tourner les pouces et à être debout à faire la potiche. Vivement qu'on la repartisse elle avait autres choses à faire et un marché à faire tourner. De toute façon elle savait déjà où elle voulait aller.

\- Bien le bonjour là-dedans se serait Serpentard pour moi s'il vous plait !

\- Oh en voilà une bien sur d'elle, je vois pourtant une loyauté sans faille envers les gens que tu aime

Natasha coula un regard vers Clint qui lui sourit en faisant coucou de la main.

\- Ouais nan sérieusement vous me voyez à Poufsouffle, regarder le mec juste avant Steve Rogers quand je lui ai demandé s'il avait pas une chocogrenouille à m'échanger contre une patacitrouille il m'a répondu et je cite "Je ne mange pas ce genre de cochonnerie qui vous putréfient les intestins et vous devriez en faire de même". Il m'a vouvoyer vous y croyez on a le même âge.

\- Oui vous avez sûrement raison, votre ambition n'aurait guère sa place à Poufsouffle.

**SERPENTARD !**

\- Antony Stark !

Tony regarda l'assemblé passer devant lui, après avoir observéles élèves précedents il s'attendait à ce que cette antiquité, qui risquait bien de lui abîmer sa magnifique chevelure, se mette à parler directement dans sa tête. Bon il faut dire que la réaction de ce Clint Barton l'avait un peu aidé mais passons.

Le Choixpeau su rien qu'au regard de ce dernier regard qu'il allait avoir des problèmes, il devenait décidément trop vieux pour ce genre d'élève. Se préparant mentalement, il attendit que l'élève lance la discussion.

\- Okay donc vous êtes quoi au juste ?

\- Je suis une entité magique qui prend conscience de ton comportement pour définir la maison la plus adéquate pour toi.

\- En gros vous lisez dans mes pensées ?

\- On peut résumé de la sorte oui.

\- Donc je vais où ? Nan parce que vous voyez j'ai bien suivi les paroles de votre chanson bien que si je puis me permette vous chantiez affreusement faux, enfin je sais pas si on peut dire faux étant donnée que je connais pas l'air d'origine mais en tout cas votre voix n'est pas harmonieuse. Bref revenons en aux maisons. Alors voyez vous je sais pas trop où je dois aller car je peux allez partout, je suis brillant nan mais sérieusement je suis un génie vous voyez le genre je suis pas intelligent je suis trop intelligent donc Serdaigle peut-être mais ils ont l'air un peu trop heuu studieux du genre les études ou la mort ! Donc bof je sais pas je pourrais être aussi à Gryffondor car je suis tellement courageux je veux dire tout le monde ne peux pas inventer à la va vite un micro propulseur dans un avion en chute libre juste pour sauver des vies mais vous voyez moi je suis ce genre d'homme qui n'a peur de rien mais ils ont l'air un peu débile dans cette classe aussi genre trop muscle et pas assez de cerveau. Du coup pourquoi pas Serpentard je veux dire tout le monde n'a pas pour pour ambition de devenir le plus grand mage de l'univers vous remarquerez que je ne dis noir ou blanc j'ai bien l'intention d'essayer les deux pour pas faire de jaloux mais ils on l'air un poil pète cul dans le coin. Alors il reste Poufsouffle c'est vrai que je suis gentil et j'aime rendre service au gens...enfin quand ça me rend service aussi...Okayyy pas Poufsouffle.

\- Bref tu veux qu'on t'invente une nouvelle maison

\- On peut faire, on pourrait l'appeler la Ton...

\- Nan

\- Merde, je vais où du coup

\- Comme tu l'as dit tu es intelligent...

\- Ouais mais ils sont tous coincé on a l'impression qu'ils vont se suicider s'ils font pas leur devoir

\- Tu es également démesurément ambitieux et...

\- Nan sérieusement mais regardez les Serpy, ça vous gêne pas si je dis Serpy, on dirait une secte qui attende leur prophète là !

\- Donc Gryffondor pourrait...

\- C'est une blague vous les avez vu comment ces idiots affichent leur muscle je veux pas être associé à ça !

\- Dans ce cas on en revient à l'intellect...

\- Arrêtez je bosse jamais si je suis intelligents ça rien à voir avec une quelconque envie d'avoir de bonne note, nan franchement le mieux se serait à la limite vraiment les Serpy au moins ils sont rusé et savent ou placer leur intérêt

\- Donc Serpentard ?

\- Ouais mais ils sont agaçant aussi vous voyez du genre ils savent mieux que tout le monde...

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

**GRYFFONDOR !**

\- C'est une blague ? Dis Tony à voix haute

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà la triste vie pour Tony Stark mais en même temps un mec qui prend un missile et qui décide de se jeter dans un trou spatio-temporelle pour sauver la planète ne peut que être a Gryffondor xD


	2. Les Potions selon Loki

Bonnnn vu la bonne réception cette fic je me suis dit que je pouvais continuer un peu sous forme de Drabble. Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour les fics complète, une fois qu'elles sont fini dans ma tête j'arrive pu à les écrire donc je ne prend pas vraiment de risque avec les Drabble :)

Je tiens quand même à remercier les cinq personnes qui m'on reviewé c'est en partie grâce à vous que je publie ce drabble donc merci ;):

**Iankee**: J'espère que tu seras pas trop deçu qu'on ne voit pas Natasha et Clint mais voilà une petite suite ^^

**Paquerette**: Je dois dire que je ne savais pas réellement ou mettre Stark à mon sens il va aussi bien à Gryffondor qu'à Serpentard bien qu'à la base je le vois plus à Serpy mais il créerait trop de problème chez aux ^^

**Curumo chan:** Ravie que ça t'es plut! En même temps qui n'est pas chiants à 11ans, il faut bien que les Avengers fasse pire que les autres xD

**Ninja-Detective-Sorcière** : Exactement et comme ça, ça me donne l'occasion d'écrire de tant en tant de dessus ;)

**Zakurrochi :** Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que c'est dur de pas tomber dans le OCC donc merci :) J'avoue que j'aime trop imaginé Loki en boudeur mais dans Thor 1 il est tellement chou 3 beaucoup plus chou qu'effrayant donc c'est dur pour moi de l'imaginer effrayant à 11ans il devait juste avoir une tête à câlin.

Bon du coup ce qui me trotte le plus en tête c'est le cours de Potion donc et bien let's go !

**POTION CLASS**

Une fois n'est pas coutume les potions se passaient encore entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard à croire que les prof et le directeur même aimaient les problèmes. Loki les soupçonnaient même de faire des paris, peut-être même que Romanof les supervise mais pour l'instant il n'a aucune preuves faut dire que la rousse est plutôt douée dans son domaine mais passons.

Aujourd'hui donc c'est Potion un cours que Loki apprécie pour son côté pratique, apprendre comment créer un poison c'est très cool mais assez ragoutant. A son sens, il est assez riche pour payer quelqu'un pour les faire à sa place ce qui fait que la théorie, il gère, la pratique beaucoup moins. D'ailleurs les ailes de chauve-souris et autres joyeusetés ont l'air assez d'accord avec lui.

Normalement il fait équipe avec Romanof parce que, elle, elle aime couper, déchiqueter, broyer, lacérer et autres actions sanglante qui ne lui sied guère et lui il apprend quels ingrédients s'associent le mieux et ensemble ils créent des potions parfaite.

Enfin créaient...car les Gryffondor sont tellement minables que Mme Hill à decider qu'elle déciderait des groupes. Du despotisme à l'état pure selon son avis bien que personne n'en prenne compte, ce qui est dommage car le monde se porterait tellement mieux dans ces cas là !

Sauf que cette année y a plus de Gryffondor que de Serpentard et donc deviner qui se retrouve avec les deux pire fléaux de l'humanité que Gryffondor n'ai jamais porté ? LUI parce dans ce genre de situation c'est toujours LUI ! Loki est sur que quelqu'un l'a maudit quelque part sûrement une des greluche de Thor, pfff amatrices !

Bref Romanov lui jette un regard moquer avant de se diriger vers son esclave personnel, Bartie ? tandis que lui va à reculons vers sa potence.

Thor et Stark

Son frère et le sociopathe

Son abruti de frère et le mégalomane sociopathe

Son je-suis-une-grosse-brute-qui-ne-fait-pas-la-différence-entre-couper-et-broyer-frère et Tiens-testons-les-effets-des-yeux-de-crapauds-avec-du-venin-d'aracnéide-sans-connaître-les-effets-Stark.

En gros, on l'a envoyé faire du babysitting, il devrait avoir la note supérieur rien que pour ça !

Et tout ça s'en parler des multiples tensions qu'ils avaient accumulé en 3 ans.

Thor l'idolâtre et surprotège ce qui l'agace profondément et il n'aime pas Tony car il passe son temps à l'emmerder. Thor pense que c'est de l'amour et qu'il doit protéger la vertu de son petit frère, Loki lui pense que Tony est un peu trop con et bon pour l'emmerder mais le lui rend bien mais surtout qu'ils sont en compétition pour le titre de meilleures élève chose que Thor ne peut réellement pas comprendre apparemment !

Loki court donc à la catastrophe mais personne à part lui ne semble réellement s'en rendre compte, ce putain de monde est désespérant à souhait.

Thor est le premier à le repérer, Thor est toujours le premier à le repérer il ne sait pas si cela doit le faire flipper ou l'effrayer mais il retient un rictus agacé pour s'installer près des fauves, Gryffondor n'a jamais aussi bien porté son blason.

\- Alors Rodolphe près a faire baisser ta moyenne ! Lance Tony sur un ton trop joyeux pour sa santé personnelle.

\- N'y compte même pas Stark, toi et Thor allez faire exactement ce que je dis et peut-être qu'ainsi on s'en sortira avec la moyenne, suis-je clair.

Bien sur Thor acquiesce et Stark non. Que Merlin lui vienne-t-en aide.

_5 minute plus tard._

\- Thor coupé en fine lamelle signifie que tu dois les coupé avec ton couteaux pas essayer de les déchirer à la main !

\- Les perles des sirènes de Bermudes pas les yeux de crapaud Thor !

\- Thor sert toi de tes yeux et apprend à lire c'est marqué vers la gauche, ta gauche, ne me dit pas que tu les différencie toujours pas !

_10 minutes plus tard_

\- Non, Stark rajouter les écailles de Boa multicolores ne fera pas avancer le processus de transformation au contraire ça bloquera les cellules avant de les détériorer !

\- N'y pense même, on ne séchera pas le cours en provoquant une explosion, je sais que tu sais que l'encre du calamar Géant réagit très mal au poil de Loup-garou donc pose moi cette fiole.

_20 minutes plus tard_

Loki regardait suspicieusement leur concoction prête à la voir exploser d'une minute à l'autre faut dire que cela relevait du miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti avec ces deux crétins.

\- Loki...commença Thor

\- Loki se tourna vers lui d'un air hostile tout en lui faisant signe de continuer.

\- Je pense que qu'on a un problème, la potion devrait être ambré et là elle tourne plus argent...

Thor déglutissait avec peine voyant la, colère, l'incompréhension, la fureur passés sur le visage de son frère.

\- N'est ce pas l'effet secondaire produit par un manque de sérieux au niveau du brassage de la seconde étape. Commença Tony en lui jetant un regard en coin à Loki qui s'en était occupé.

\- A moins biens sur que ce soit l'un des effet attribué à un surdosage de poudre d'écaille de Dragon d'argent, répliqua-t-il de la même manière.

\- Il me semblait pourtant qu'on avait réglé ce problème en l'annihilant avec le crin de licorne.

\- Sauf que cela a également pu réagir aux feuilles de mandragores trop épaisses.

\- Naaaan tu sais bien que leur actions sont minimes et puis on a recalibré en mettant un peu plus de plume de Chouette invisible.

Soupirant tous les trois. Tony reprit.

\- On peut essayer la griffe de Sphinx ça pourrait annihiler les effet négatif.

\- Oui mais ça réagirait mal avec le écailles de boa ce qui serait contre productif sur l'effet paralysant.

\- Les Gars...

\- Alors les ailes de fées, elles repousseraient les dégâts des Plumes tout en reboostant les feuilles de mandragores ?

\- Hummm Sérieux les mecs vous...

\- Bien sur mélangé avec la poudre tu seras sur d'anéantir tout espèce de vie de cette salle dans les 10 secondes à suivre.

\- Lokii tu devrais venir voir.

\- Tais-toi Thor, j'essaye de réflechir là !

\- Ouais et bah ce n'est pas une réussite, Rodolphe.

\- La faute à qui Stark, tu es pire qu'un danger public en Potion.

\- TOUS A TERRE ! Hurla Thor

Un ange passa puis deux...

La potion qui avaient tant effrayé Thor car elle se mettait à bouillir dangereusement sembla tout à coup se rétracter pour former un abominable tas de graisse bizarre faisant d'affreux bruits indistincts, les fixant de ses tous petits yeux globuleux (sûrement ceux des crapauds pensa Loki). La classe était silencieusement émue quand Stark lâcha un :

\- Les mecs, on a crée la vie ! Abasourdi par cette révélation.

…

…

\- Même pas en rêve, je le reconnais murmura Loki mais c'était sans compter Thor qui faisait un déjà ami-ami voir calin-calin avec leur tout nouveau Frankenstein.

….Et merde.

...

**END**

Voilààààà sur ce BONNE ANNEE  
Et ci vous avez quelques idées vous aussi n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ;) Ou même si vous voulez écrire vos propre Drabble sur ce thème je serais ravie de partager cette fic avec vous :D

Perso : J'aimerais bien voir ce que donne un cours de soins contre les créatures magiques avec Captain ou encore un duel de magie Barton-Loki je sais pas encore ^^


End file.
